La Hermana de la Discordia
by Goshujin Sama
Summary: Siempre hay malentendidos y conflictos, que tal un malentendido que no habia pasado? bueno aqui les dejo el primer fic que escribi en toda mi vida.


**LA HERMANA DE LA DISCORDIA**

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo como esparcimiento por lo cual no recibo ninguna ganancia de esto ( "--" lamentablemente)._

Un nuevo día empezaba en Nerima, nadie pensaba que aquel hermoso amanecer anunciaba uno de los mayores conflictos vividos en esa casa que muchos catalogarían de locos, el dojo Tendo, como siempre sus habitantes empezaban un día normal para ellos.

Se ve una chica de cabello negro azulado salir corriendo del dojo tendo a toda prisa, detrás sale un chico de trenza y ropa china con un pan tostado en la boca siguiendo a la primera.

Akane: corre mas rápido Ranma que llegamos tarde¡¡¡¡.- se notaba cierto enojo en su mirada.- esto no pasaría si te levantaras temprano¡¡

Ranma: ya deja de regañarme y apresúrate que si quisiera ya te hubiera rebasado.- decía el chico de la trenza, acabando de comer el último pedazo de pan tostado y con migas en toda la cara, ofendido por los comentarios de su prometida.- además nadie te pidió que me esperaras.

Akane se freno de repente sin voltear haciendo que Ranma también se frenara de repente y sintiera un extraño escalofrió.

Akane¿ahh si? - de repente un aura azulada rodeo todo el cuerpo de Akane.- pues si así lo quieres te ayudare a que "tu" por lo menos llegues temprano, MALAGRADECIDO¡¡¡¡

Y de un rápido movimiento de parte de Akane volteo y le propino una patada que mando a volar a Ranma en dirección de la escuela.

Ranma: Ahhhhhhhhh.

Akane: Es un BAKA¡¡¡¡.- de repente recordó su situación y volvía a iniciar su carrera en dirección de la escuela.

Un poco lejos de esto Ranma caía justamente en el patio de la escuela, ya acostumbrado a salir volando antes de caer dio unas cuantas piruetas y cayó de pie.

Ranma: Vaya, después de todo esto de llegar volando a la escuela no parece ser tan mala idea.- se sacudió un poco la ropa y camino hacia el edificio de clases.- por lo menos yo si voy a llegar temprano

Llego a su salón de clase y se sentó en su pupitre a esperar el inicio de la clase, en eso llego Akane jadeando pero a tiempo miro así el lugar de ranma y le dio una mirada de desprecio que a Ranma le dolió mucho, minutos después llego el profesor y empezó la clase.

PROFESOR: buenos días, vamos a empezar la clase de historia universal, seguiremos con la primera guerra mundial…..

Ranma: Pensando ("vaya otra aburrida clase.- apoyo su cabeza sobre sus brazos a la altura del pupitre en señal de aburrimiento.- y Akane cada vez esta peor conmigo, a pesar de que yo trato de no insultarla tanto parece que ella se enoja con mas facilidad que antes y pensar que ya di el primer paso para llevarnos mejor después de ese domingo…..")

FLASH BACK

Era una mañana de domingo y casi todos los miembros de la familia seguían durmiendo a pesar de ser cerca de las 9, pero claro era domingo, excepto dos personas, una era Kasumi que siempre se levantaba temprano para hacer las labores de la casa, además del desayuno, la otra persona era Ranma que por alguna extraña razón, siendo el mas dormilón de la casa y siendo domingo, ya no pudo dormir mas y se había levantado a practicar desde temprano.

Después de practicar Ranma se dirigía a la casa, y al pasar por la cocina Kasumi lo llamo.

Kasumi: Ranma podrías venir un momento por favor.- se sentaron frente a frente.- quería hablar contigo.

Ranma: Claro que si Kasumi.- Ranma veía que ella estaba mas seria que de costumbre.

Kasumi: Ranma, desde hace algún tiempo quería hablarte sobre un tema importante, es sobre Akane y tu, creo que su relación no avanza y quisiera saber tu opinión acerca de esto.

Muy al contrario de lo que cualquiera creyera, Ranma en lugar de sonrojarse y empezar a balbucear se puso serio y empezó a hablar con toda la calma del mundo.

Ranma: Bueno Kasumi a ti no te puedo engañar, primero debo decirte que este tipo de conversaciones solo las podría tener contigo ya que te considero la persona mas confiable e inteligente de esta casa.- dicho esto le dedico una sonrisa a Kasumi que fue correspondida.- y con respecto a Akane y yo pues yo pienso lo mismo, pero…- Su expresión cambio a una de inseguridad.- yo no se que hacer yo tengo un sentimiento especial por ella pero…- Kasumi lo miraba atentamente.- tengo miedo de cambiar las cosas, a pesar de que nos llevamos mal logramos una estabilidad, sin embargo si yo intentara cambiar algo, temo de se desestabilice lo que hemos logrado.

Kasumi: pero…-Un poco sorprendida.- yo no creo que hayan logrado mucho, la verdad no se les ve facha de masoquistas para querer estar peleando por siempre.- haciendo una pausa y hablando con serenidad.- yo creo que deberías empezar tu a cambiar esta situación, olvida ese orgullo que a veces te ciega y da el primer paso.

Ranma: Kasumi….- ranma tenía una expresión indescifrable, de repente tomo las manos de Kasumi entre las suyas.- tienes razón Kasumi lo intentare¡¡¡, lo primero que haré es que ahora que empezaremos el segundo grado de preparatoria es tratarla mejor, según vea que se va acostumbrando a mi trato seguiré adelante.- Ranma ya estaba arriba de la mesa con una pose de pelea típica de cuando se siente seguro de una victoria.- venceré.

Kasumi: bien dicho Ranma.-Kasumi le aplaudía.- y no te preocupes yo también tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Ranma: gracias Kasumi.- bajándose de la mesa.-en ti tendré un apoyo importante, tu siempre has tratado de animarme sin llegar a presionarme como lo hacen todos.

Kasumi: Es que desde que me di cuenta de tus sentimientos por mi hermanita te considero como mi hermano menor.

Ranma: y yo te considero como mi hermana mayor Kasumi, al igual que ha Nabiki solo que tu no me tratas de sacar dinero hasta por respirar.

Los dos empezaron a reír alegremente por el comentario, realmente parecían hermanos y en verdad que eso sentían, lo mismo Nabiki pero siempre se mostraba fría y calculadora pero en el fondo Kasumi sabia que sentía lo mismo por ranma.

Ranma: Gracias Kasumi nunca olvidare este gesto, si algún día me necesitas solo pide mi ayuda.- y dejándose llevar por el momento abrazo a Kasumi, ella le correspondió.- la verdad no se que mas decirte.-decía casi en un susurro.

Kasumi: lo que le dirías a una hermana.- decía también en un susurro, encantada por el gesto y la timidez de ranma

Ranma: Te quiero

Kasumi: yo también te quiero…- hizo un pausa para continuar con una aun mas dulce voz de la acostumbrada.- Hermanito

Después de eso se separaron, ranma se fue a bañar y Kasumi siguió con los preparativos del desayuno.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ranma: Pensando (" desde ese día la trato mejor, o por lo menos eso intento, pero parece que ella hace lo contrario, me trata peor cada vez enojándose conmigo por casi todo.- cerro los ojos por la frustración.- no se que hacer creo que necesito hablar otra vez con Kasumi y pedir su consejo")

Ranma fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por un borrador bien colocado en la cara.

PROFESOR. Señor Saotome haga favor de poner atención a en mi clase.- el profesor reprendía a Ranma mientras el grupo se reía.

Ranma: ahh si lo siento.- se sonrojo por la vergüenza y clavo su vista en el libro que estaba frente a el.

Akane lo miro y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Akane: pensando ("ese Baka, nunca aprenderá.- cambiando su rostro a uno triste.- como quisiera creer que su cambio con migo fuera una buena señal, pero después de ese día…..")

FLASH BACK

Era domingo en la mañana, un poco pasadas las 9 de la mañana Akane se levanto y se dirigió al baño, cuando salio…

Akane: que bonito día.- asomándose por una ventana.- creo que bajare a ayudarle con el desayuno a kasumi, ahora que todos están durmiendo nadie me lo puede impedir.- diciendo esto bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa de ángel pero al llegar a la puerta de la cocina escucho una voz que no era de kasumi, era de ….- Ranma.- dijo akane en un susurro y se asomo con curiosidad al interior de la cocina si ser vista y escucho atentamente…

Ranma: Te quiero

Akane no creía lo que veía, a ranma abrazado de Kasumi y diciendo que la quería, sentía que su corazón era echo mil pedazos, pero lo que le deshizo completamente el corazón fue escuchar a Kasumi.

Kasumi: Yo también te quiero……..

Akane no quiso escuchar más y salio sigilosamente hacia su habitación sin ser escuchada, por lo cual no escucho completamente la frase de Kasumi que le decía a ranma Hermanito…

Akane: **no puedo creerlo, ahora que hago.- algunas** lagrimas corrían por su rostro.- kasumi lo quiere y ranma le corresponde¿pero por que nadie se había dado cuenta?-se sorprendió de lo que para ella fue la respuesta total.- ya se, no querían lastimarme, Kasumi sabe lo que siento por ranma y no quería que sufriera, por eso ranma me insulta tanto, para que rompa el compromiso y así pueda declarar sus sentimientos por Kasumi abiertamente.-su rostro se obscureció.- entonces ya se que debo hacer, no puedo romper el compromiso de buenas a primeras, esperare a que ranma me insulte, después haré la pelea mas fuerte para después romper el compromiso sin que nadie sospeche que los he descubierto.-escuchando que alguien entraba al baño, seguramente ranma.- ya lo he decidido, eso será lo que haré, los dejare ser felices.

FIN FLASH BACK

Akane: pensando ("pero….- con un rostro de tristeza marcado.- desde ese día trato de ser mas fría con Ranma, me enojo mas fácilmente y lo golpeo mas, pero al contrario el trata de ser mas amable, no lo entiendo, hace que mi plan se vuelva mas difícil…")

Acabadas las clases los dos se dirigían a casa y al pasar junto al consultorio del Dr. Tofú se toparon con Kasumi saliendo

Kasumi: hola chicos.- les dedico una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas.- que tal su día de clases.

Ranma: Bien solo que me llamaron la atención en historia.- decía ranma sonriéndole Kasumi en señal de fraternidad.

Akane interpreto esto como un flirteo entre los dos. Bajo la cabeza y luego la giro y vio el consultorio del Dr. Tofu y le vino a la mente algo que no había pensado…

Akane: pensado ("Cuando se sepa la "verdad" el Dr. Tofu también sufrirá, a querido a Kasumi desde hace mucho y será un golpe párale, será mejor que hable con el y se entere para que después no sufra tanto.")

Pensando esto se volvió a hacia ranma y su hermana que seguían conversando

Akane: quisiera hablar con el Dr. Tofu si quieren pueden adelantarse a la casa.- trataba de darles una sonrisa para que no desconfiaran de ella.

Kasumi: te sientes mal Akane.- le decía con un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

Ranma: No quieres que te acompañe Akane.- tratando de ser lo mas cortes posible.

Akane: No se preocupen es solo que ya tiene tiempo que no lo visito y quisiera hablar con el eso es todo.

Ranma y Kasumi se despidieron de Akane diciéndole que no se tardara mucho.

Akane:.-Viendo como iban caminando juntos Ranma y Kasumi y como ranma se ofrecía para llevar la canasta del mandado que llevaba Kasumi.- después de todo.- se decía así misma.- no tienen la culpa de haberse enamorado, es algo que no se puede evitar.- una lagrima se asomo en su ojo pero rápidamente la seco pensando que lo mas difícil estaba por venir, hablar con su futuro compañero de penas, el Dr. Tofu…

Mientras tanto Ranma y Kasumi platicaban de camino al dojo.

Kasumi: y como va todo con Akane?

Ranma: pues no tan bien como yo quisiera, cada vez me trata peor y eso que me esfuerzo por tratarla mejor.- caminaba con la vista baja.

Kasumi: ya veo.- también bajo la mirada un poco decaída, y hablando muy bajito casi para ella solamente.- veo que ninguno tiene suerte.

Ranma escucho lo que kasumi susurro y rápidamente ato cabos.

Ranma: Ya veo con que por eso has ido frecuentemente al consultorio no???.- ranma miraba con una mirada picara a kasumi.

Kasumi solo atino a detenerse de golpe y sonrojarse de una manera nunca antes vista por ranma.

Kasumi: esto… pues….-respiro profundo, reflexiono y por fin hablo.- si ese es el motivo.

Ranma miro a Kasumi y decidió que debería de escucharla, volteo y vio una banca vacía en el parque, condujo a Kasumi hasta hay, luego fue por unos helados y se sentó junto a esta.

Ranma: Ahora si podemos hablar tranquilamente, dime que pasa.- decia en un tono de confianza.

Kasumi: Pues veras.- se sentía un poco incomoda pero recordó que ranma se porto sincera con ella y decidió contarle todo.-la verdad es que el Dr. Es una persona muy importante para mí, pero nunca puedo hablar con seriedad con el por que se pone muy nervioso, últimamente le visito seguido para que se acostumbre a mi presencia pero parece que no resulta.- una mirada de tristeza de asomo en su rostro.-creo que nunca podremos tener una relación seria, no digo que no me agrade cundo se pone nervioso, al contrario se me hace muy ocurrente, pero no quiero que sea así todo el tiempo.

Ranma miraba a Kasumi un poco sorprendido, nunca pensó que se sintiera de esa manera, hasta pensaba que Kasumi no se percataba de los sentimientos del Dr., pero según parecía, se equivocaba. Reflexiono un poco y luego se acomodo casualmente y le contesto a Kasumi.

Ranma: Yo creo que no tienes de que preocuparte, aunque conozco al Dr. menos tiempo que tu, creo que cuando sea el momento propicio, se armara de valor y dejara sus nervios a un lado.- diciendo esto se apresuro a comer su helado, que para sorpresa de muchos no le dio pena pedir como otras veces le daría.

El comentario de Ranma animo a Kasumi.

Kasumi: Gracias ranma.- se levanto de la banca acabándose su helado.- será mejor que volvamos a casa, la cena no se preparara sola.- y comenzó a caminar.

Ranma: Je je je, es cierto.- se levanto, tomo la canasta con el mandado y empezó a caminar orgulloso de poder haber animado a Kasumi, pero en un momento se acerco demasiado a unos niños que jugaban con unas pistolas de agua y literalmente "sacaron su lado femenino".- y yo que iba a romper mi record de "menos transformaciones en 24 horas".

Nabiki: que desde que llegaron Ranma y Kasumi estaba en el parque buscando hacer negocios, los había visto y le extraño un poco que Ranma y Kasumi se pusieran a conversar y a comer helado, juntos.

Nabiki: no es común ver esto, no es que no se lleven bien pero tampoco los había visto tan fraternales.- sacando una cámara.- por si las dudas saco una foto, nunca se sabe con que podría sacarle dinero a ranma.- y unos signos de ¿yenes? Suplantaron las pupilas de Nabiki.

Mientras esto pasaba, en el consultorio del Dr. Tofu el ambiente era muy tenso, Akane censo que lo mejor era decirle al doctor Tofu lo que escucho esa mañana, después de eso un silencio se había apoderado del consultorio.

Akane: yo se que es difícil de creer pero es lo que yo escuche.- su voz era una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza.- ¿que piensa usted con respecto de Kasumi?

Dr. Tofu: Akane, la verdad es que.- la reacción del Dr. al escuchar el nombre de Kasumi no era el mismo que el de siempre, sus gafas no se empañaron, en lugar de eso su mirada era una mezcla de sentimientos idescifrables.- no pienso que sea tan descabellado, Ranma es un chico guapo, además trata con él mas tiempo y no se comporta como tonto cada vez que la ve- las palabras del Dr. denotaban amargura.- y no se llevan tantos años.

Akane: Dr. se que esto es difícil para los dos.

Dr. Tofu: si pero yo creo que es mas difícil para ti, ya que Ranma es tu prometido mientras Kasumi solo es una conocida.

Los dos callaron, después de un rato Akane se despidió y salio caminando pesadamente dejando aun apesumbrado Dr. Tofu.

Después de eso Akane pensó que lo mejor seria tratar de una vez por todas de romper el compromiso y dejar de sufrir así que decidió formar un plan para su cometido, pero de solo pensar en dejar ir a Ranma aunque fuera por su felicidad y la de su hermana le hacia que le doliera la cabeza, así que después de un rato decidió que lo mejor seria contratar un experto en ese tipo de cosas, Nabiki.

Suena la puerta del cuarto de la negociante numero uno de Nerima.

Nabiki: Adelante.- dejando de un lado el conteo de billetes mira entrar a una Akane con la cara baja.- pasa algo akane.

Akane: necesito…. Necesito… necesito tu ayuda.- se tira a los brazos de su hermana y comienza a llorar

Nabiki que siempre es fría no puede evitar sentirse mal por su hermana

Nabiki: que tienes akane.- con un rostro de comprensión espera la respuesta de Akane

Akane le cuenta todo a Nabiki y esta recuerda lo que vio en el parque, pero prefiere no decir nada ya que ella esta segura de que todo se trata de un mal entendido.

Nabiki: Akane, yo creo que hay un mal entendido, mas bien pienso que todavía estabas durmiendo y no escuchaste bien o te falto algo importante por escuchar.

Akane: tu crees??.- akane quería creer las palabras de su hermana, pero no quería emocionarse mucho ya que podría ser que su desilusión fuera mayor.- pero…

Nabiki: Nada de peros.- mostraba confianza para animar a su hermana.- descubriremos la verdad y veras que cometiste un error muy grande al haber ido sin razón con el Dr..-esto ultimo lo dijo con un poco de enfado tratando de reprender a su hermana.

Akane: Creo que tienes razón hasta no saber la verdad sobre esto no debí sacar conclusiones.- se le veía mas animada.- creo que mañana hablare con el Dr. y darle ánimos así como tu me los diste, pero como descubriremos la verdad de todo esto?

Nabiki: pues ahora que lo dices, hace un momento pensaba en pedirle alguna pócima de la verdad o algo similar a la anciana cologne, pero mira esta carta.- diciendo esto le paso la carta a Akane que empezó a leer.

_Querido yerno_

_Se que te estarás preguntando donde esta tu prometida shampoo, pues estamos en Hokaido en una convención de restauranteros, también esta Mouse con nosotros y Ukio esta aquí también, no te preocupes llegaremos en 2 semanas así que no extrañes demasiado a shampoo._

_Atte__ cologne(tu futura abuela)_

Akane: vaya con razón no han venido a molestar últimamente, y con eso de que kuno y Codazzi se fueron a visitar a su papa a América la tranquilidad era mucha, pero.-cambiando su expresión de sorpresa a una de desconfianza.- como es que tienes esta carta si esta dirigida para Ranma?

Nabiki: pues siempre reviso la correspondencia para ver si me puede ser venéfico para mis bolsillos.- decía con cierta indiferencia.- pero viendo que no hay nadie que interfiera tengo un plan mejor.- pero incluirá al Dr. Tofu.

Akane: pero de que se trata.- decía con duda en su semblante.- no lo quiero perjudicar más de lo que ya lo he hecho por mis arrebatos.

Nabiki: pues si quiere demostrarle a Kasumi que le interesa tendrá que aceptar, además si es verdad lo que viste esto les hará entrar en razón a Ranma y a Kasumi que lo suyo esta mal.

Akane: yo no creo que este mal.- la tristeza regresaba a ella.- aunque me duelo admitirlo.

Nabiki: claro que esta mal.- se le veía un poco de indignación.- no pueden ignorar sus responsabilidades, sobre todo ranma que esta comprometido contigo, y yo estoy segura que kasumi sabe que el Dr. se interesa en ella.

Estas observaciones hacían a Akane decidirse a revelarle sus sentimientos a ranma y así poder salvar su felicidad

Nabiki. Pero ahí que ser discretas por que si se enteran el tío Genma y papá van a armar un alboroto, hasta no dejar las cosas en claro hay que ser cautelosas.

Akane. Como tú digas.

Después de eso Kasumi llamo a todos a cenar, ya mas tranquila akane pensó que a lo mejor, como decía nabiki todo era un mal entendido, la cena estuvo muy tranquila, ranma tratando de ser amable con Akane, peleando un poco con Genma que se convertía en panda para simular demencia por el plato de arroz que le había robado a ranma y cosas por el estilo, normales para esta familia.

En la mañana, siendo sábado Akane y Nabiki salieron diciendo que irían de compras para así fuera de casa poder planear el plan que seguirían para saber la verdad, enseguida tomaron rumbo al consultorio del Dr. Tofu.

Ranma en el dojo practicaba para tratar de olvidar su frustración por no poder mejorar su relación con akane.

Ranma: Rayos por que no avanzo nada, por mas que lo intento no puedo saber que le pasa, al contrario cada día se ve mas triste, últimamente ni siquiera me pega, en otras circunstancias lo tomaría como un avance, pero en este momento solo veo que me evita mas y solo me mira con melancolía¿que le pasara?

De repente tuvo que reaccionar rápido por que un puñetazo y una patada intentaban mandarlo al suelo, dando dos giros en el aire y cayendo en cuclillas levanto la vista para ver quien era quien trato de atacarlo y lo vio ahí, en medio del dojo estaba el joven Ryoga Hibiki.

Ryoga: Saotome, no deberías distraerte, podrían vencerte antes de que te des cuenta.- se veía muy confiado.

Ranma: diablos, que es lo que quieres P-chan.- se notaba un poco sorprendido.- ya tenia tiempo que no venias¿que acaso vienes a retarme por el amor de Akane?- preparándose para la pelea.

Ryoga cambio su actitud y se puso a reír, esto saco de onda a Ranma, quien se puso tenso al pensar que se podría tratar de una trampa.

Ryoga: Nada de eso Ranma, al contrario, te sonara extraño pero vengo a lo contrario, vengo a ayudarte.

Ranma¿a si?- se notaba desconfianza en su mirada y un tono sarcástico.- ¿de cuando a acá tu quieres ayudarme?

Ryoga: bueno pues.., es una larga historia.-sentándose en el suelo del dojo.-todo empezó por que quería llegar a Nara para entrenar en un templo muy conocido, pero no se como fui a dar a Hokaido.

Ranma: Solo a ti te podía pasar.- con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.- pero si ibas a Nara como llegaste a Hokaido

Ryoga: cof cof.- llamando la atención de Ranma.- eso no importa, solo déjame continuar.- Ranma asintió y Ryoga continuo.- me encontré a la abuela, a shampoo, a Mouse y a Ukio en una convención de restauranteros, o algo así.

Ranma: si ya veo, recibí una carta de la abuela, por eso no me extrañaba que no me molestaran por el momento.-poniendo cara de pensativo.- y tu pues, yo suponía que andabas extraviado, pero mira que encontrarte con ellos en Hokaido.

Ryoga. Bueno el caso es que como te dije vine a ayudarte, en los días en que estuvimos lejos de ti nos dimos cuenta que no eres tan importante en nuestras vidas, sobre todo Ukio y Shampoo que parece que se dieron cuenta de que tu nos las quieres mas que como amigas.

Ranma: en serio.- levantándose de golpe.- así que por fin me van a dejar en paz, parece que mi suerte empieza a cambiar.

Ryoga: así es, Shampoo ya empieza a ver con otros ojos a Mouse y Ukio pues empezó a conocer mejor a un chico tímido pero buen peleador y buen mozo.- esto ultimo lo dijo con un poco de vergüenza

Ranma¿quien será ese tipo?,¿lo conozco?.-poniendo cara de pensativo

Ryoga: serás entupido.- con la cabeza diez veces más grande de lo normal.-soy yo tarado.

Ranma¿¿¡tu!??.-con cara de asombro.- pero dijiste que era buen peleador y buen mozo.-cambiando a una de burla.- y yo que sepa tu no eres eso.

Ryoga: ja ja ja, ríete lo que quieras de todos modos no importa, como ya te dije vine a ayudarte para que cuando los demás vuelvan ya no haya malos entendidos.

Ranma: y como fue que llegaste hasta aquí sin perderte, eso si es raro.

Ryoga solo señala con el dedo una caja que estaba en la entrada de la casa, era una caja de DHL con un agujero de donde probablemente había salido ryoga.

Ranma:.-con gota de sudor en la nuca.- bueno supongo que fue para que llegaras sin contratiempos.

Ryoga: no importa al menos el envió no me costo a mi.-con una vena en la frente hinchada por el coraje.-pero de todos modos no creas que entre por propio gusto, me obligaron a viajar así por que tenían miedo de que ellos regresaran antes de que yo pudiera encontrar el dojo.-ya un poco mas calmado.- pero ya te dije que eso no importa, ahora cuéntame como van las cosas con akane para que te pueda ayudar.

Ranma: No se si debería confiar en ti.-con un gesto de resignación.-pero me siento tan frustrado que lo haré.

Ranma le contó todo lo ocurrido desde el día que hablo con Kasumi hasta los últimos acontecimientos, le relato como es que el trataba de llevarse mejor con ella pero que sin en cambio ella cada vez lo trataba pero hasta el punto de ignorarlo.

Ranma: …y por eso me siento un poco decaído, por que a pesar del apoyo de Kasumi no he logrado gran cosa.-su mirada se ensombreció.- tal vez no me quiera como yo a ella después de todo.

Ryoga: CALLA SOQUETE!!!!!-ryoga levantaba del cuello a Ranma.- como puedes decir eso después de todo el tiempo que llevan juntos, lo que pasa es que ha de estar asustada por tu actitud.- soltando a Ranma, que parecía no se molesto por el gesto de su "amigo".- por eso ha de actuar de esa manera, entiéndela, ha de pensar que solo quieres jugar con ella pero si persistes lo lograras.

Ranma: Tienes razón Ryoga.- volviendo la esperanza a sus ojos.- no me daré por vencido, le demostrare que soy sincero en mi trato.

Ryoga: de todos modos aun así se me hace muy extraña su actitud.- Ranma se cae al estilo anime por ese comentario.- pero no te preocupes ranma yo se como averiguar que le pasa a Akane.- puso una pequeña sonrisa ante la mirada de sospecha de ranma y se dirigió al interior de la casa.-a las doce de la noche nos veremos en el tejado de la casa para que te cuente lo que descubra.- y se metió a la casa.

Ranma estaba un poco sacado de onda, no entendía a que se refería Ryoga con que investigaría y mas todavía que con tan solo unas cuantas horas descubriría que le pasaba a Akane, pero el sonido de agua derramada y luego un sonoro "kwi kwi" supo que ryoga ahora era P-chan, primero la furia lo invadió pero luego se calmo y comprendió que en su forma de cerdo Ryoga tenia mas posibilidades de descubrir que le pasaba a Akane, así que se calmo y decidió ir a tomar un baño y esperar el resultado de la investigación de ryoga.

Mientras tanto Akane y Nabiki regresaban del consultorio del Dr. Tofu pero se notaban desanimadas, no era para menos ya que el Dr. después de la visita del día anterior de parte de Akane estaba tan decaído que decidió salir de vacaciones y cerro el consultorio por tiempo indefinido.

Akane y Nabiki: Ya llegamos.

Kasumi: Bienvenidas.- asomándose desde la cocina.- ¿Qué tal las compras?

Nabiki: nada buenas, voy a darme un baño.-dejando a Akane sola.

Akane: yo me voy a mi cuarto.

Kasumi: las llamare a la hora de la comida.

Akane sube a su cuarto y encuentra a un pequeño cerdito negro.

Akane: P-chan¡¡¡.- alzando al cerdito del suelo y abrazándolo.- que bueno que llegas, no sabes la falta que me hacia un amigo para desahogar mis penas.

Akane le contó todo lo que había pasado desde la conversación entre Ranma y kasumi hasta los recientes hechos con el Dr. Tofu, ryoga escuchaba atentamente y en su pequeña cabecita iba atando cabos y dándose cuenta de que el embrollo era mayor del que creía, pero en el fondo estaba seguro que no habría tanto problema para resolverlo.

Kasumi: La comida esta lista¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Akane: vamos P-chan.- levantándose y cargando al cerdito.- dejemos esto y vayamos a comer.

En el comedor ya estaban todos y como ya se había echo costumbre Ranma y Genma peleaban por comida mientras akane que se sentía más alegre por tener a P-chan con ella ya que a pesar de ser un cerdo lo consideraba un amigo, le daba de comer en el hocico, mientras trataba de ignorar a Ranma que, no se molestaba por que le prestaran mas atención al cerdo que a el pues sabia que en ese momento era mejor, trataba de ser amable con akane pero parecía que le hablara a un muro, el resto de la familia que eran Soun y Genma pensaron que era otra de sus peleas que se resolvería con el tiempo, así que trataban de darle la menor importancia.

Una vez acabaron de comer cada quien se fue a distintos lados, Akane y Nabiki fueron al cuarto de esta ultima, Kasumi seguía haciendo las labores de la casa, los padres de familia como siempre se pusieron a jugar shogi y Ranma decidió salir a dar un paseo para matar el tiempo hasta la hora de la cena y posteriormente encontrarse con ryoga, que ya habiendo cumplido su cometido decidió quedarse debajo de la casa durmiendo para que no se perdiera hasta la hora en que hablaría con Ranma, además de que si iba con Akane seguramente Nabiki lo descubriría.

En el cuarto de Akane.

Akane: y ahora que haremos.- algo inquieta.- el Dr. tal vez no quiera regresar a Nerima y hasta… pueda cometer una locura¡¡¡.

Nabiki: cálmate Akane.- seria y fría como siempre.- el Dr. es una persona muy inteligente para cometer ese tipo de tonterías, seguramente regresara cuando se haya repuesto un poco, lo esperaremos hasta el lunes, si no regresa para entonces nosotras tendremos que pensar en actuar solas.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Nerima

Ranma: que aburrición, la tranquilidad de ya no tener a ryoga ni a ninguno de esos locos de rivales me tranquiliza un poco, pero uno acaba acostumbrándose a todo.-caminaba con los brazos atrás de la cabeza, hasta que vio a alguien familiar.- Dr. Tofu.-corrió al encuentro con el Galeno.-como ha estado dr. Tofu¿por que no esta en su consultorio?

Dr. Tofu: a Ranma eres tu.- Con su sonrisa de siempre, pero en realidad era forzada pues se había sorprendido de encontrarse con el chico de la trenza.- pues es que había decidido salir de vacaciones por algo terrible que me sucedió, pero me di cuenta que era huir de mis problemas así que decidí enfrentarlos.

Ranma: que bien eso es una buena decisión.- sonriendo de manera despreocupada ignorando que el es la "causa" de eso tan terrible para el Dr.

Dr. Tofu: si eso creo yo también, por tanto quería que le avisaras a Kasumi y a Akane que quiero que vengan mañana al mediodía, tú también tienes que asistir claro.-hablando serio.- debemos hablar seriamente.

Ranma: mmm claro Dr. yo les avisare no se preocupe.- denotaba algo de confusión, pero pensó que era algo relacionado con Kasumi, que la cita era para por fin decidirse y quería que Akane y él estuvieran presentes para apoyarlo.-entonces nos veremos mañana.-y se va caminado.

Dr. Tofu: Los espero.- Hablando para si mismo.- mañana aclararemos todo esto de una buena vez.

Todo siguió normal, en la cena la misma escena que en la comida solo cambio el anuncio que les dio Ranma a Akane y a Kasumi, akane se atraganto un poco, y se puso algo nerviosa, Nabiki la observo y la ayudo a calmarse para disimular las cosas frente a los demás, Kasumi solo asintió y Genma junto con Soun no le prestaron mayor atención al asunto.

Después de la cena Akane se reunió en con Nabiki en su habitación

Akane: que haremos.- nerviosa como pocas veces.- el Dr. tiene algo entre manos

Nabiki: yo creo que es lo mejor, será mejor que todo se aclare de una vez por todas, de esa manera no abra mas dudas.

Después de estos hechos todos fueron a dormir y a media noche en el tejado de el dojo.

Ranma: que bueno que ya estas aquí, pensé que te perderías y tendría que esperarte hasta el amanecer.-mientras se sentaba al lado de un pensativo ryoga.

Ryoga: Ranma lo que he descubierto es muy delicado así es mejor que lo escuches con atención para que le busquemos una solución juntos.

Ranma se preocupo y escucho atento el relato de ryoga copudo evitar sorprenderse al final de este.

Ranma: pero claro ya entiendo todo¡¡¡.- de repente se levanto rápidamente.- tonta akane, como puede haber pensado algo así de mi y de Kasumi es una to...um.- un pie en la cara de ranma lo hizo callar y caer sentado.

Ryoga: Cálmate Ranma no vez que vas a despertar a todos.-volviendo a sentarse.- lo mejor es hablar con akane con tranquilidad, no crees ranma?, he? Ranma?.

Ranma pensativo en que tenia que hacer no noto los llamados de Ryoga. Hasta que por fin reacciono.

Ranma: ya entendí todo, el Dr. se había ido por que esa boca floja de Akane lo confundió, esa fue la cosa terrible que le sucedió, y la reunión de mañana es para aclarar todo.- levantándose con determinación.- pues que así sea, pero no puedo dejar que Kasumi sea la única que no sepa de esto, sino mañana recibirá un duro golpe al ver el lió en que estamos metidos, Ryoga.- volteando a ver al chico perdido.- acompáñame, entre los tres pensaremos mejor.

Ryoga: claro, por fin actúas con madurez.

Buscaron la ventana del cuarto de kasumi y tocaron con cuidado para que no los descubrieran pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kasumi se levantara, t cual seria su sorpresa que se llevaron al ver que la que se asomaba era Nabiki.

Nabiki: vaya chicos bonitas horas para venir a visitar a una muchacha decente como es mi hermana.- embozando una sonrisa burlona.- será mejor que pasen y hablemos.- adentro Kasumi estaba despierta, al parecer Nabiki había ido a hablar con ella

Kasumi: que bueno que vienes ranma, hay algo que tenemos que tratar

Adentro del cuarto Ranma se entero que Nabiki se había decidido a resolver este misterio por su cuenta y le había contado lo ocurrido a Kasumi y pues claro esta que ya sabían del mal entendido, después de esto ranma y ryoga contaron que ellos también habían hecho lo mismo.

Ranma: y ya que todos sabemos lo ocurrido pues lo mejor será decirle la verdad a Akane y al Dr. Tofu.- decía ranma con ánimos de dejar ese problema en el pasado.

Nabiki: yo tengo una idea mejor.- sonriendo de manera sincera (increíble).- y mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, pues arreglaremos este asunto y ustedes dos.- dirigiéndose hacia Ranma y Kasumi arreglaran también sus relaciones.

Ranma y Kasumi se sonrojaron pero asintieron y Ryoga solo dijo que el también ayudaría.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron con ánimos renovados, excepto akane que aun no sabia nada y estaba preocupada por la reunión que tendrían con el Dr. Tofu.

Una vez que acabaron el desayuno…

Ranma: Bueno me voy

Soun: A donde vas Ranma.-mirando un poco sorprendido a ranma.

Ranma: Es que tengo que comprar algo antes de ir a ver al Dr. Tofu

Kasumi: Entonces nos alcanzaras allá?.-simulando sorpresa.

Ranma: así es Kasumi.- dándole una sonrisa que hizo a Akane entristecerse un poco.- nos veremos allá, esta bien ¿verdad akane?

Akane: has lo que quieras, a mi me importa muy poco si llegas o no.- ocultando su tristeza con un gesto de desprecio.

Ranma salio saltando el muro del patio aguantando la risa por ver la actitud de su prometida y la sorpresa que se llevaría.

Kasumi: bueno yo tengo que hacer algo antes de que vayamos a ver a l Dr.- se levanto y se fue a la cocina.

Nabiki: bueno tengo cosas que hacer.- se acerca a Akane y le susurra.- estoy segura que tu podrás resolver todo.

Luego se levanto y salio de la casa, dejando a Akane pensando, finalmente decidió esperar que todo saliera bien en la reunión.

Antes de medio día ya se veía a una kasumi ligeramente mejor arreglada que de costumbre caminando con un paquete en las manos, al lado de Akane que estaba visiblemente nerviosa. Al llegar al consultorio vieron a un Ranma arreglado como si fuera aun evento especial, es decir con su traje de lujo, un conjunto verde de un pantalón y una camisa china con botones dorados acompañados con un sombreo.

Akane se sorprendió de esto pero no dijo ningún comentario, tocaron a la puerta del consultorio, el Dr. les abrió la puerta ni siquiera noto la vestimenta de sus invitados solo los invito a pasar, se sentaron todos y empezó el suplicio.

Dr. Tofu: La razón por la cual los hice venir es una conversación que hace un par de días tuve con akane.-su tono sonaba sereno pero con un poco de tristeza.

Después de contarles lo que Akane le dijo, Ranma y Kasumi hicieron cara de sorprendidos para luego sonreír al mismo tiempo, lo cual para akane y el Dr. era una burla pues esperaban que empezaran a negar todo.

Kasumi: Así que eso fue lo que escuchaste? He akane?-decía una kasumi que trataba de controlar una carcajada.- pues ranma será mejor que empieces a explicar.

Ranma: pues verán, lo que paso esa mañana fue que me di cuenta que Kasumi es una persona importante en mi vida y yo también lo soy para ella.- esta respuesta fue como una cubetada de agua helada para el Dr. y akane que trataban de contener las lagrimas.- por eso es momento de que quede todo claro, no lo crees Kasumi?

Kasumi: Así es ranma.

Ambos se acercaron, ranma saco una caja muy bonita, se la dio a Kasumi y esta a su vez le dio el paquete que traía, a Ranma, los abrieron y cual seria la sorpresa de Akane y el Dr., que miraban la escena esperando que la tierra los tragase pues apenas podían controlar su impotencia, al notar que Kasumi tenia en la mano una caja con un hermoso collar de cadena de plata y un dije en forma de corazón, mientras que ranma sostenía una foto de Kasumi en un marco muy elegante y con una dedicatoria.

La escena era un martirio para Akane y el Dr. pero de repente su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa al notar que tanto Ranma como Kasumi en lugar de agradecerse los supuestos regalos, los observaban detenidamente….

Kasumi: oh ranma es muy bornito¡¡¡.-y le devolvía la caja a Ranma.

Ranma: y esto es un gran detalle.- y al igual que Kasumi este le devolvió el retrato.

Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia el Dr. y Akane…

Ranma/Kasumi: esperamos que les gusten.- los dos sonrieron en complicidad.- tontos¡¡¡¡

Akane recibiendo el collar de parte de Ranma.

Akane: pero que sucede aquí.- algo sorprendida pero en el fondo sumamente aliviada.

El Dr. recibió el retrato de manos de Kasumi

Dr. Tofu: esto... es… para mi.- nervioso de estar tan cerca de Kasumi y aun mas recibiendo un retrato de sus propias manos.

Ranma: así es ahora….-poniendo una cara de enojo disimulado.- Akane deberías aprender a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas, y si las escuchas pues escucharlas completas y no sacar conclusiones adelantadas, lo que oíste no fue como tu crees, yo solo le demostraba mi cariño a Kasumi como lo que quiero ser para ella un "h-e-r-m-a-n-o m-e-n-o-r".-cambiando su tono de enojo a uno de dulzura.-Akane, debes saber que tu eres la persona mas importante para mi vida y nunca te cambiaria por nadie, ni por la dulce Kasumi, por que a pesar de todo yo creo que tu eres la mas bella de todas las mujeres y quería que nuestra relación mejorara, por eso me esforcé por ser mas atento en mi trato pero solo conseguí que me trataras mal y eso me dolió mucho, pero ahora que sabes la verdad espero que por fin me entiendas.

Akane: Ranma….-con un hilo de voz al principio y luego soltándose a llorar en los brazos de su prometido.-ranma, perdóname es que no sabia que pensar y todo concordaba, me sentí morir por que te perdía y esta vez era una lucha que no podía ganar por que no me puedo comparar con Kasumi.

Ranma: No seas tonta claro que no te puedes comparar con Kasumi y eso es por que son dos personas totalmente distintas, yo te quiero a ti tal como eres.

Mientras la otra pareja….

Kasumi: doctor Tofu espero que esto no sea un atrevimiento, tal vez yo también estoy en un error de interpretación y…-en ese momento el doctor abrazo a Kasumi y los dos se sonrojaron pero no hicieron el mas mínimo intento por separarse.

Dr. Tofu: Kasumi me haces tan feliz.- separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos.- no se que decir mas que gracias yo… te quiero mucho.

Kasumi sonrojada a mas no poder.

Kasumi: Yo también lo quiero mucho doc… mejor dicho…-con voz dulce.- Tofu.

Después de esto se sentaron a platicar todos muy alegres, incluso el doctor saco una botella de sake para festejar, claro era un nuevo paso en la vida de los cuatro, pero no muy lejos de ahí….

Ryoga: Vaya por fin todo se soluciono.- con una cámara de video filmaba todo desde afuera de una ventana del consultorio.-volteando a ver a Nabiki que tenia unos audífonos puestos donde escuchaba lo que ocurría adentro.- pero por que le diste dinero a Ranma para que comprara el regalo para Akane sin hacerle firmar nada de por medio?

Nabiki: pues veras Ryoga baby.- quitándose los audífonos un momento.-por que con este video y este audio voy a sacar 10 veces mas lo que le preste a Ranma.

A Ryoga le escurría una gota de sudor por la nuca

Ryoga: pero recuerda que yo también quiero mi parte.

Nabiki: QUE??.- parecía que le hubieran insultado de la peor manera.- como que quieres algo de "mi" dinero.

Ryoga. Claro que quiero dinero, después de todo yo fui quien entro al consultorio sin que nadie me viera para colocar los micrófonos con los que estas grabando el audio.- sonrojándose un poco.- además yo no quiero mucho, solo lo suficiente para hacerle un regalo a Ukio.

Nabiki. Esta bien.- su mente maquino una idea rápida y de conveniencia (para ella, claro esta).- pero mejor te daré el dinero a cambio de la exclusiva de tu relación con Ukio y de la de Mouse con Shampoo.

Ryoga: creo que es un trato justo.

Y así la noche cubrió al distrito de Nerima, y en un consultorio se podía ver a dos parejas, Ranma con Akane, pensando mutuamente en ellos, Tofu y Kasumi, pensando en su nueva relación, Ryoga pensando en Ukio, y en la relación de sus amigos Shampoo y Mouse, y por ultimo a una muy feliz Nabiki que casi no podía evitar el babear pensando en la cantidad de dinero que iba a obtener con todo este nuevo material reunido.

FIN

Este, como puse antes fue el primer fic que escribi en toda mi vida, y fue algo asi como que mis manos escribieron solas, yo queria algo distinto, pero conforme lo iba escribiendo salio esto, y asi comence y segui escribiendo, lo pongo tal cual lo escribi la primera vez, para que vean el estulo que manejaba XD, desde ese momento comprendi lo dificl que es escribir un fic, bueno hasta pronto.

Goshujin Sama


End file.
